


Negan's wives

by queenofthefallenangels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Negan, F/F, F/M, Multi, Negan Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, daddy - Freeform, dom negan, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels
Summary: Negan is a very busy man, so why not kill two birds with one stone and fuck both his wives at the same time. Leaving all three satisfied and wanting more.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Negan's wives

“Now, I am a very busy man as you two know.” Negan said as he passed the two women in front of him. Both girls had different types of black lingerie. Eliza had a purple and black corset on that pressed her breasts closer together with a lace thong that connected to her long black stockings. Mia was in a black and pink baby doll piece with a pink lace thong. She wore a small robe holding it close to her body. She was nervous about tonight when she saw that Eliza was in the room with them. She had no idea what Negan had up his sleeve.  
“I figured why not kill two birds with one stone. Eliza, you like girls and Mia, I see the way you look at Eliza.” Mia’s cheeks were a deep red at his words. She had told him that in confidence. He had asked her which wife she would ever allow a threesome with and she had said, Eliza.  
What Mia didn’t know is that Eliza felt the same way. Eliza totally understood why Mia was Negan’s favorite wife even if he swore up and down she wasn’t. “I don’t have any favorites, doll.” He would say, but you knew better than to believe that. Mia had a way about her that just made you want to fuck the living daylights out of her. Something about Mia made Eliza want to beg to let her cum as she ate her out. Seeing her in the outfit had just turned her on more.  
“So, what do you two think?” He asked about his genius plan.  
Mia bit her lip. This was her first lesbian experience, so she wasn’t sure how to approach this. She knew she wanted it, especially with Eliza. Lucky for her, Eliza had experience and had a more dominating personality. She leaned in and kissed Mia hard on the lips. Mia was surprised but she relaxed into the kiss as it got more heated. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Eliza grabbed her hips. Eliza pulled Mia into her lap as they made out.  
Negan watched what was going on from his chair next to the couch he had. He could feel himself getting hard watching the two girls before him. He slid his hands down his pants as he began to rub himself slowly as he watched.  
Eliza began to lie down pulling Mia on top of her. They didn’t break the kiss until Eliza pulled away nudging her thighs. “I want you to sit on my face.” She whispered against her lips. Mia nodded nervously as she pulled off her thong before she slid up to her face. She put her two legs around her head as slowly lowered herself onto Eliza’s lips. Eliza lifted to meet Mia’s wet folds. She teased the outer lips for a bit before plunging deep inside. Mia threw her head back as she grabbed her breasts as she moaned. She rocked her hips against Eliza’s face. All of her nerves seemed to relax as she did.  
Negan licked his lower lip as he watched his wives. Before the zombies had taken over, this had always been one of Negan’s fantasies like most men. He couldn’t believe he got it to work.  
He got up from where he was sitting. He was bored with just watching. He wanted a piece of the action. With his large appendage in one hand, he took his other and slid it in between Eliza’s urging her to open her legs. After that, he slowly pushed one finger into her heated core. “Dripping wet,” He purred towards both girls. He slipped a second finger into her and began pumping them in and out. Her moans joined Mia’s. Negan took his fingers out after a bit. He knew it had been a while since Eliza and he had had sex. He didn’t want to hurt her one the first thrust. He pushed himself inside her all the way to the hilt. He placed on hand on her hip to steady himself into a harsh pattern while the other roughly gripped onto Mia’s hair. His gripped caused her to arch her back, causing more pleasure as Eliza’s tongue explored her insides. “How lucky did I get two of the dirtiest girls to be my wives? Fuck.” He said before letting his land on top of Mia’s. Their lips moved together, he parted them a bit as he slipped his tongue in easily dominating her. He hand moved from her hair and Eliza’s hips and began twisting Mia’s nipples. Mia’s head fell back on his shoulder. Her hips rocked fiercely against Eliza’s face as her high came and she came all over Eliza’s face. She stayed still as her legs shook as she came down. Her eyes were closed tight with her mouth a gap. Negan’s movements didn’t slow, as both him and Eliza watched her. Mia’s cheeks were red against her porcelain skin making her look like pure perfection to both Negan and Eliza.  
What Mia did next surprised both of them. Once her high had finally ended, she got down and kissed Eliza before cleaning herself off her face. Eliza moaned, digging her nails into Mia’s skin as Negan began to focus on his task. Negan had one rule in the bedroom which he called “Ladies first”, which meant that his wives always came first. He would never allow himself to cum first. Eliza soon reached her own high as her legs shook as her pussy clenched around Negan’s dick. It made it harder for him to control his urges to cum.  
Mia finished cleaning herself off of Eliza before she locked Negan into a messy kiss. She let him taste her. He growled into the kiss as he pulled out of Eliza. “Eliza, get on all fours in front of Mia. Mia,” He said grabbing a hold of her hair before pushing her down on the bed a bit. “You also get on all fours and return the favor while daddy fucks you now.”  
Mia did as she was told and got on all fours and began to do the same to Eliza she did to her. She teased her folds a little bit longer. Eliza was still sensitive from her last cumming so the teasing was basic torture. Eliza reached around and pushed Mia’s face into her. Mia giggled playfully just before she began to suck on her clit like it was a lollipop. Eliza let out a loud groan.  
“So I am not the only one who doesn’t like this little tease.” Negan said before smacking Mia’s ass causing a small whimper to leave her lips. Negan grabbed onto her hips before pushing himself deep inside her. He fucked into her hard, never giving her much time to get used to him. He knew how each of his wives liked it. Eliza always wanted some fingers first, Mia just wanted to feel the full stretch all at once. She loved how he stretched her tight pussy. With his rough fucking, he kept pushing her face deeper and deeper into Eliza’s core. Eliza moaned as it caused Mia’s teeth to graze against her clit. Mia slipped two fingers deep into Eliza’s hole.  
“Curl them upwards,” Eliza instructed her. She could tell that Mia hadn’t done this before. Eliza still enjoyed it as her lips were still wrapped around her clit. She could feel something building inside her. Like she really had to go. Eliza had heard about this feeling but never had felt it before. It wasn’t long before she squirted all over Mia’s face.  
Negan was shocked as he watched what went down. Eliza collapsed as her whole body shook from the high. Her eyes rolled all the back in her head and seemed to stay there. “Woah, I have never been able to get that to happen.” Mia smiled proudly.  
Negan reached out and grabbed hold of her hair pulling her back. “Such a good little princess.” He said as he fucked deep inside her. “Are you ready for your reward?” He asked as he pulled her off the bed by her hair.  
She nodded as laid her head against his sweaty chest. “Yes, please daddy.” She moaned her head lulling to the side. Her pussy walls started to contract against him.  
Eliza had come down and watched the two finish their fucking. She felt a weird feeling in her chest. She was jealous, but not of who she thought she would be. She should be jealous that Mia was getting Negan’s seed, but she was really jealous that Negan was getting to fuck Mia. She could feel herself wanting Mia all to herself. Maybe she and Negan could work out a deal.  
Negan growled loudly before he released deep into Mia’s womb. She came right behind him for the second time as soon as she felt his dick pulse. Her body went limp against him as he held her up. “Such good girls.” Negan cooed softly. “The best wives in the fucking world. I got to remember this for next time.”


End file.
